The Ridonculous Race!
by Inky Zzarzz
Summary: 16 teams of 2 race around the world to get to a Safety Circle. Whats in it for the teams, you may ask? A 1 MILLION DOLLAR PRIZE! All will walk home in the end, but only one team walks away with a million bucks in their posession.


**Note: Do not use any of the characters in this story unless permission is asked. The following is the first ever Octo Riter(brother) and Inky Zzarzz collaboration story! We are Octo Zzarzz. :3 (RR just ended, and we're glad how it turned out. Best season ever!)**

 **2nd Note: Bold Font in Notes= Inky Zzarzz**

 **while** _Italic Font in Notes= OctoRiter_

 **Just to get that out of the way. Enjoy!**

Beginning in Totonto, Canada, there was a man standing in front of a very busy building. His name was Don.

"Hello, viewing audience! I'm your host, Don. And this is...the Ridonculous Race!" He began walking around. "16 teams of 2 are coming onto the show to run to places all around the world to make it to a Safety Circle. The Safety Circle does what the name implies: keeps you safe! Whoever makes it to the last Safety Circle of the competition will win...1 million dollars! Enough talking from me. Let's meet the contestants!"

"Travis and Andy: Gamer buddies." Don had explained. Travis had black hair, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. While Andy had blonde hair, a white shirt with a gaming controller, jeans, and brown sandals.

" _Andy and I had tried out for this show, and apparently we fit the case!" Travis explained joyously. "We joined because if we win, we could build an arcade in the basement of our house! Ain't that right, Andy?"_

 _Andy had not looked up from his 3DS, saying a simple "Meh." in response._

" _Heh. We need to focus!" he ripped his 3ds from his hands and put it in his pocket._

" _Fine!" said an irritated Andy._

"Bryce and Conor: Brothers." Don explained. Bryce had brown hair, brown eyes, a light blue AeroPostale shirt, dark blue jeans and black/blue tennis shoes. Conor had brown hair, a grey Harley Davidson shirt, black jeans, and black & white shoes.

" _Why did we sign up again?" said Conor, looking confused._

" _Mom wanted us to do something productive." Bryce answered._

" _So she signs us up for reality TV?"_

" _I wish I were making this up."_

" _Something good better come out of this."_

" _There is: MONEY!" Bryce exclaimed._

"Liz and Tina, the Gal Pals." Liz had a green sweater, a blondish-brownish ponytail, jeans, and plain sneakers. Tina had glasses, brown short hair, a yellow tshirt, jeans, and shoes.

" _I signed up to get the money, and possibly have a summer romance, too…? But that'll come along when it happens. And of course, I have my partner in crime!" Liz had said._

" _Aw, thanks. She dragged me here for a 'spontaneous trip', so I agreed. And we will win the money! And Liz hopes to win a boy's heart." Tina said._

" _Here's hoping!"_

"Kirby and Jonah: Pranksters." Kirby had matted down black hair, a pink shirt, red shorts, and black/white tennis shoes. While Jonah had salt-and-pepper hair, a blue t-shirt, white shorts, and gray shoes.

" _We didn't join for the money, nor do we care if we lose!" Kirby exclaimed. "We only want to fit in some good ol' fashioned pranks! Ain't that right, Jonah?"_

 _Jonah nodded. "They'll never know what hit them if they insult our pranking."_ _They both_ _laughed._

"Sara and Enrique. Musicians." Sara had long blond hair, a purple long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, and red small heels. While Enrique had a Cubs baseball cap on, but black hair was underneath, he had an orange t-shirt, a treble-clef tattoo on his right arm, striped shorts, and white shoes.

" _If we win, we plan to split the money for our college tuition, we're both going to the same music school!" Sara exclaimed._

" _St. Lucas' School of Songs, the best music college in the Eastern United States. We will make that happen!" Enrique announced. They both high-fived._

"Conan and Maximus: The Roman Gladiators. Surrrre." They were both dressed up in battle armor. The only thing different was their hair color, Conan with brown, and Maximus has black.

" _The money is to rebuild the empire back in Rome. We will win at any costs." Conan said._

" _For Rome!" they both screamed._

"Gilbert and Kristopher: The Bullied Boys." Gilbert had glasses, dark blond hair, a green tshirt, ragged jeans, and black shoes. Kristopher has red hair, red t-shirt with a black oval in the middle of it, teal shorts, and black flip-flops.

" _We signed up to get away from the bullies...and this was the best decision after some choices between Kristopher and I." Gilbert said, turning to Kristopher._

" _We've been best friends ever since kindergarten, but its still been hard with the bullies and all." He stretched. "If we win the money, we'll be sure to keep those bullies away."_

 _They both high-fived._

"Lilly and Arnold: um...People." Lilly had blond hair, a white tank top, blue shorts, and black flip flops. While Arnold had brown hair, blue long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and brown shoes.

" _Woohoo...reality TV...what fun." mumbled Lilly. "Isn't that right, Arnold?"_

" _Yeah. Racing...love it." Arnold mumbled._

"Phineas and Ryu: Brains and Brawn." Phineas had glasses, black wavy hair, a striped tshirt, jeans and white shoes. Ryu was really tall, had on a karate outfit with a black belt, and had black sneakers.

" _We signed up to show that brains and brawn CAN work together, right Ryu?" Phineas asked._

" _Yeah, I guess."_

" _The money wouldn't hurt either, so we're gonna give it our all!"_

" _Woo." Ryu said nonchalantly._

"Alexa and Elizabeth: sisters." Alexa had blond hair, a black long sleeve, blue jeans, and black shoes, while Elizabeth had blond hair, like Alexas, a green t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes.

" _We came to get a shot at the money, and possibly make some new friends!" Elizabeth said joyfully._

 _Alexa said nothing. She had never really spoken her entire life, or at least as long as Alexa can remember. She didn't even know the sound of her own voice._

" _And hopefully get Alexa to talk." Ellizabeth said...not so joyfully._

"Valerie and April. ...Florists?" Valerie had long brown hair, a multi-colored shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. While April had dyed black and brown hair, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

" _We joined the race to get the best look at the flowers! And we wanna win the money for our flower shop. It needs some minor tweaks." Valerie explained._

" _By minor, you mean major?" April asked, raising one of her eyebrows._

" _Yeah..."_

" _Benny and Jessica. The Rich Kids." Benny had matted down black hair, a striped tie, a black shirt, and black jeans made from the finest silk, apparently, and black concert-like shoes._

 _Jessica had the same attire, accept she had long blond hair._

" _You can never have too much money, many say. And, they're right. We came to win even more money. And nothing will get in our way. Right Jessica?"_

" _Most certainly, dear brother. Nasty things will come to those who disagree." Jessica explained, in a somewhat evil tone._

 _They both then laughed evilly._

"Freddy and Roy. The Bullies." Freddy had wavy black hair, a skull long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. While Roy had matted down brown hair, a skull t-shirt, like Freddys, black shorts, and red/black tennis shoes.

" _We joined this show to cause pain and suffering to those who step in our way. And when we win the money, we're gonna be forces to be reckoned with." Freddy said evilly, a smirk evergrowing on his face._

" _Everyone will stay out of our way, and they will let us win, and if they don't? Well, they're gonna be answering to our fists." Roy said, cracking his knuckles._

"Chris and Milly. The Nerds." Chris had thick black hair, freckles and glasses, a neon shirt, black short jeans, and yellow flip flops, while Milly had long red hair, a yellow t shirt, a black skirt, and red shoes.

" _We joined the race to obviously win the money. And...well, that's about it." Chris said._

" _We also wanna see how far we could make it in this race, since this is the first thing we're focusing on other than our school academics." Milly said, scratching her head._

 _They both then shrugged._

"Ace and Nina. Lovers." Ace had spiky black hair, a black and white long sleeve, blue shorts, and green tennis shoes. While Nina had blond hair that went down to her waist, a pink tshirt, black shorts, and black/blue flip flops.

" _We joined this show for a few reasons." Ace started off. "Nina said to me before we signed up, that this is an opportunity to get closer together as a couple. And, a million bucks wouldn't hurt, right?" he turned to Nina. "And I couldn't do any of this without my lovely lady." He smiled._

 _Nina smiled back. "Thank you, baby. I just hope that we can make it far."_

" _Don't worry. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine."_

 _They then started making out._

"Vincent and Wally. The Boys with Troubled Pasts. Sounds spooky, huh?" Vincent had brown hair, light brown jacket, torn jeans, and black shoes. Wally had short brown hair, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes.

" _Wait, what did we sign up for again?" Vincent asked, confused. "I don't get it."_

" _I think we just signed up for kicks and they actually selected us." Wally explained._

" _But why us?"_

" _Im just as confused as you are, Vinny."_

 _They both sighed._

"Don't they sound just exciting?" Don said, expressing fake enthusiasm. "Find out what the first race will be on...The Ridonculous Race!

 _-Fade to Black-_

 **We just came up with this story idea one day while the season was still going on, so we did it. Let us know on what you thought and leave a review on anything we could improve on.**

 _Signing off now is Octo Riter and Inky Zzarzz! See ya!_

 _-OctoRiter_

 **-Inky Zzarzz**


End file.
